


We fit together like pieces in a (very unique) puzzle

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Crack, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek is a Softie, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Stiles rambles, but not really, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally meets his soulmate and nothing goes as expected but in the end, everything is just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We fit together like pieces in a (very unique) puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



A knock on the door woke Derek up. Almost sleepwalking, he dragged himself to the door. He didn’t bother to look through the peeping hole; it was probably just Laura coming to annoy him as usual. Maybe he should just go back to sleep and pretend he hadn’t heard the knock. 

That plan went down the drain as the person on the other end of the door knocked again. He heard some muttering from the other side, a man’s voice. He took a quick look at himself. He was wearing sweatpants and a fluffy pair of socks with no shirt. He always felt too hot when he slept and he never wanted to wear a shirt if he could avoid it.

Seeing as it was a man on the other side, Derek didn’t think it would matter if he wore a shirt or not, and he decided to just open the door.

The man’s eyes widened as he looked at Derek - or Derek’s abs, since that was where his eyes were stuck. Maybe he should have worn a shirt. Oh well.

When the man finally moved his eyes up to Derek’s face, Derek lifted one of his eyebrows. He hoped the other man would understand that he should start talking and tell why he was there, or leave. At least that was what he meant by the eyebrow. After a nap, his voice was always rough and he’d rather not use it right away.

“Right, uh wow. Sorry, no, wait, I can do this.” The other man said and cleared his throat. “Sorry, again. I’m actually here to ask you if you would consider donating some money to the Fund for People with Dead Soulmates. That’s FPDS for short, by the way. Not that that’s really important but… Anyway! Does that sound like something you would consider investing some money in?” the guy asked. Actually, scratch that. He wasn’t just some guy. He was Derek’s soulmate.

“Would a thousand dollars be okay?” Derek asked. And okay, yeah, maybe he was showing off in front of the guy - and might Derek add that he was really attractive? Like, just Derek’s type and the stuff of his wet dreams attractive - but Derek actually cared about the Fund, too. He was actually a regular donator, since his uncle Peter had lost his soulmate and had gotten depressed.

Derek had seen first-hand what losing your soulmate could do to you, so he didn’t mind paying 50 bucks each month. But after his parents died, he got their life insurance money together with his sisters, Laura and Cora, plus Derek had his trust fund, so he had plenty of money to give from. Impressing his soulmate and giving money to a good cause was the perfect idea.

His soulmates’ eyes widened once again, but this time Derek didn’t know whether it was because he was donating this many money or if it was because he had found his soulmate.

“Okay, first of all, that would be amazing! Like, you have no idea how big of a difference that would make! Most of us in FPDS are volunteers, like me, but we need money to hire professionals to help. A thousand dollars would be… wow. Are you serious?” the guy asked and Derek nodded. Then the guy continued, “second of all, asshole!” the guy yelled and then he swung his arm out and hit Derek at the shoulder. 

Derek had no idea what just happened. Why did the guy hit him? Granted, it wasn’t hard or anything but still?

“You knew during this whole conversation and you just let me make a fool out of myself? Urgh, what a first impression. My dad always did tell me I made a hell of a first impression on most people.” The guy muttered to himself. Derek really didn’t know what to say. He was still sleep-mused and he was very confused. What was going on? The guy made an impression alright.

The guy stopped curing under his breath and looked up at Derek. He raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Derek. “Well, aren’t you going to invite me in?” he asked. Derek complied almost immediately, although he was still very confused. Was the other guy happy to have met Derek or not?

The guy walked inside. He sat down on Derek’s couch. “Do you have coffee? I need coffee for this conversation.” The guy told him and Derek nodded. Coffee was probably a good idea. Yeah, some caffeine sounded perfect.

While Derek went into his kitchen, the guy waited on his couch. “I’m Stiles, by the way!” the guy - Stiles - yelled at him. 

“My name is Derek.” Derek told him as he walked into his living room with two cups of coffee. Derek realized that he still wasn’t wearing a shirt and walked over to where Stiles was currently sitting on his tank-top. “May I?” he asked. He could try to be polite and maybe score some points there.

Stiles lifted his hips a little so Derek could drag his tank top out from under him, but as he took on the shirt, Stiles caught his eyes and winked at him. “You don’t have to put that on for my sake. I quite like the view.” He smirked and well, two could play that game. Derek pulled off the tank top again and then sat on the other end of the couch.

Stiles looked at little surprised that Derek hadn’t actually put on the shirt but he also looked a little impressed.

“Oh, and I know your name is Derek. I say it on your door.” Stiles said. Derek nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. That made sense.

“Wait, I just realized that your mark must be… awful.” Stiles realized. “can I see it?” Stiles asked. Derek pulled down the waistband of his sweatpants a little so his soulmark was visible. And right there stood ‘Right, uh wow. Sorry, no, wait, I can do this.’

For Derek’s whole life, he had had that etched into his skin for him to look at every day. Often, when he was a kid, he had wondered how he would end up in a situation where someone would say something like that to him as their first words. Now he knew. He had also liked to play that game where you make up scenarios where you meet your soulmate. This was not what he had expected.

“Wow that is bad.” Stiles laughed.

“It could have been worse.” Derek shrugged. He actually kind of liked his soulmark. He thought it was kind of cute and it was really unique.

“Well sure. Are you like a glass half full kind of guy?” Stiles asked. Again, Derek shrugged. Was he a glass half full kind of guy? Not really, actually.

“No, I’m not.” Derek answered.

“You certainly don’t say a lot, do you?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head no. He didn’t say that much when it wasn’t needed.

“Well okay. I talk way too much so I think we’ll balance each other out a-okay. That is, if you want to keep seeing each other? I mean, I have read of soulmates who met each other and then never talked again. I would like to keep seeing you though. Not that we have to see-see each other as in dating. Platonic soulmates is fine by me too. Or, really. Just tell me what you think?” Stiles pleaded. Derek couldn’t help but smile a little at Stiles’ confusion and rambling.

“I’d definitely like to keep in touch and get to know you. Maybe we could go on a date? If that doesn’t work out, we can just be friends.” Derek offered. Of course he had heard about platonic soulmates but he had always wanted a romantic soulmate. All those stories about how soulmates were supposed to balance each other out perfectly and how they could make the perfect couple sounded really appealing to him. He didn’t want to put too much pressure on Stiles or their relationship by voicing those thought, though.

Stiles beamed at him. “That sounds perfect!” he said.

They talked for a little while more and then they sat down and watched a movie together. Later that night they went out for dinner and then Stiles went home. They met already the next day, just taking a walk together. They went 4 dates like that without kissing each other, but all the waiting and build-up just made it even more perfect when it finally happened.

In the end, Derek discovered that all those stories about how well soulmates were supposed to match were true.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I am doing anymore. I really have no idea what the fuck this is, pardon my french. I hope you liked it, though.  
> Plus, I can't spell today so theres that. Sorry ;)


End file.
